House of Mystery
by Glukosa
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya dan calon kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuuro, hendak menikmati liburan singkat bersama. Penyakit narkolepsi Kuroko tak akan bisa menghalanginya, tapi bagaimana jika penemuan kerangka mayat di tempat kerjanya menghancurkan rencana mereka? [AkaKuro, OOC, Typos .etc]


**Prolog**

Orang biasanya berkata kepadaku, "Kuroko Tetsuya-san, betapa anehnya hidupmu itu."

Yang mana merupakan pernyataan yang cukup akurat.

Pernah ditodong oleh istri seseorang dengan senjata api—ceritanya panjang. Memukul badut di wajahnya—ceritanya lebih panjang lagi. Menjadi target dari pertunjukkan lempar pisau sirkus keliling—ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan si badut. Aku sudah melakukan cukup banyak hal dalam dua puluh delapan tahun kehidupanku, jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut oleh apa saja yang menungguku di masa depan.

Kecuali mayat.

Aku dapat secara positif mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mengharapkan, atau mempersiapkan diri untuk situasi dimana aku harus berhadapan dengan orang mati.

Bukan, bukan dalam upacara pemakaman atau apa. Maksudku, kerangka orang mati sungguhan.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku menggunakan siku dari tempatku jatuh ke lantai setelah berteriak histeris dan tersandung. Aku memandang melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Dia... maksudku, kerangka itu merosot ke arah depan, tergantung di dinding palsu yang baru saja aku temukan, meski aku sudah mengelola properti bersejarah ini selama dua tahun lamanya, dan itu hanya karena sebuah wallpaper janggal yang ingin kuhapus.

Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali dan mencoba mengendalikan napasku sebelum aku mulai mengalami hiperventilasi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemah, aku menjatuhkan diri kembali untuk berbaring di lantai dan menatap langit-langit. Katapleksi, kehilangan kontrol otot secara tak sengaja adalah gejala unik narkolepsi. Hal itu biasanya terjadi ketika aku kebanyakan tertawa, tapi terkadang... ya, hampir mati ketakutan bisa membuatnya kambuh.

Rumah itu tetap hening setelah teriakanku, yang artinya tidak ada pengunjung di dalam, aneh untuk bulan Maret—puncak musim liburan—meskipun sekarang masih pukul delapan pagi. Pemandu tur di lantai bawah juga tidak menanggapi, dan aku yakin kalau aku berteriak cukup keras yang bisa saja memecahkan satu atau dua kaca jendela.

Dasar, Murasakibara-kun. Orang itu pasti tertidur di salah satu kursi goyang di teras depan.

Aku melihat lemari dinding itu lagi. Skelly—kerangka orang mati itu—tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai situasinya. Oke, semuanya aman. Itu hanyalah orang mati. Sama sekali bukan masalah.

Aku bangkit lagi, lalu mengambil waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum melangkah menuju lemari rahasia itu. Debu—yang mungkin lebih dari seratus tahun—melayang di antara sorotan cahaya pagi, yang akhirnya terlepas ketika aku menemukan tombol tersembunyi yang melemparkan dinding palsu itu terbuka.

Aku terbatuk dan mengibaskannya. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ada kerangka tersembunyi di dalam Kiyoshi Family Historical Home di Kota Tua, Seirin. Siapa ini? Bagaimana orang ini bisa meninggal? Kapan? Kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam dinding ini?

Aku menghabiskan dua bulan terakhir untuk proyek pemulihan intensif, termasuk memeriksa keadaan dinding di seluruh rumah dan mengecatnya dengan cat khusus yang sesuai dengan warna aslinya di tahun 1853, tahun yang dipilih untuk mewakili rumah ini. Wallpaper di lemari itu memang terlihat antik dan indah, tapi secara historis tidak. Aku tidak memiliki catatan siapa yang menempatkannya di sana, jadi sayangnya itu harus segera disingkirkan. Aku melakukan sedikit perbaikan rumah untuk memuaskan hasrat sejarawan dalam diriku, dan menemukan orang mati dalam prosesnya bukanlah mimpiku. Aku selalu menerima apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupku tanpa mengeluh. Tapi ini?

"Oke," kataku. "Aku perlu… menelepon seseorang. Seperti ... polisi, mungkin. Baiklah, awal yang bagus."

Benar. Aku memutar kakiku dan menuruni tangga seperti kelelawar dari gua. Aku melakukan tur singkat melalui lantai kedua dan pertama untuk memastikan bangunan itu benar-benar kosong sebelum aku berlari ke depan. Aku menarik penutup pintu kayu yang berat dan padat, lalu menutup pintu gerbang di belakangnya. Aku berjongkok untuk menguncinya.

"Kuro-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara-kun dari kursinya.

Aku melihat ke samping, menangkap kedipan dari matanya. Murasakibara Atsushi bekerja sebagai pemandu wisata paruh waktu karena alasan yang tak bisa kupahami, seperti... karena dia dilanda kebosanan di tempat kerjanya yang lama.

Aku berdiri dan mengantongi kunci rumah. "Ada kerangka di lemari lantai tiga."

Murasakibara-kun mengerutkan bibirnya, menggaruk pipinya dengan tatapan datar, lalu berkata, "Oke."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping. "Apa?"

Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan santai. "Aku tahu kau harus pulang lebih awal hari ini, tapi kalau kau akan menutupnya lagi setelah tiga puluh menit buka, kenapa kau harus repot-repot menyeretku ke sini?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya selama satu menit. "Murasakibara-kun! Ada orang mati di ruang penyimpananku!"

Dia duduk kembali dengan nyaman di kursinya. "Apa kau mabuk, Kuro-chin?"

"Tidak!" Teriakku, mungkin sedikit lebih keras dari yang diperlukan.

Dia menatap sebentar. "Untung saja pacarmu terbang hari ini. Aku bersumpah, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sepanjang bulan—kau perlu liburan."

Aku merasa seperti akan pingsan sekarang. Aku mengangkat tanganku, karena meskipun aku menyukai Murasakibara-kun, aku ingin sekali mencekiknya.

"Pokoknya kita tutup sekarang. Aku harus pergi untuk menelepon seseorang."

"Uh-huh." Dia menutup matanya dan kembali bersantai di kursi.

Aku melompat dari tangga teras dan berlari melintasi taman. Hari Rabu adalah surga tropis yang sempurna. Di antara sinar matahari, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan keindahan bunga-bunga yang mekar, aku mungkin hampir melupakan keberadaan Skelly yang tengah bermalas-malasan di dalam lemari.

Hampir.

Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri, aku berlari sedikit lebih cepat ke sebuah gedung yang berfungsi sebagai loket tiket dan toko suvenir kami. Aku masuk melalui pintu belakang dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

"Tidak ada penjualan tiket hari ini!" Kataku, bergegas ke ruang utama.

Kise Ryouta terkejut dan berbalik dari buku daftar untuk memberiku tatapannya. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Seperti, pemain basket. Dia adalah karyawan baru, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu dia diterima kerja di tempat kami. Masih muda—aku yakin usianya dua puluh tiga. Pemuda itu pindah ke Seirin untuk memulai petualangan baru. Aku tidak yakin apakah menjadi penjaga loket di rumah tua adalah suatu petualangan baginya, tapi hei, kita membutuhkan orang seperti dia disini.

"Kenapa tidak?" Dia bertanya.

"Ada—ceritanya panjang. Tapi tidak ada kunjungan ke rumah hari ini, oke? Hanya tur taman."

"Baiklah," dia perlahan berkata.

Aku masuk ke ruang belakang dan menuju sudut ruang yang berfungsi sebagai kantorku. Dinding di sekitar mejaku dihiasi beberapa lukisan lama, stok lama yang tidak bisa kami pindahkan.

Aku duduk di kursi, mengambil napas lebih dalam, lalu mengambil gagang telepon. Menatapnya, tidak yakin apa aku harus melibatkan polisi dalam hal ini. Terus terang, Skelly tampak ada di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Jika tidak, kita semua pasti akan mencium bau tubuh yang membusuk. Suatu kali, aku menemukan cicak mati di dinding apartemenku yang lama. Dan itu sangat bau. Jadi, ya, Skelly adalah berita lama.

Aku menelepon nomor utama ke departemen kepolisian setempat. "Ya, halo. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah manajer properti dari Kiyoshi Home. Aku mempunyai situasi yang agak tidak biasa... tidak. Tidak ada pemabuk di beranda kami, tapi terima kasih sudah mengirimkan seorang petugas minggu lalu."

Wisatawan yang datang kemari memiliki kecenderungan untuk tersesat ketika mencari hotel sewaan mereka di tengah malam, dan kemudian akhirnya pingsan di tangga depan rumah ini. Begitulah hidup.

"Ada mayat di dalam lemari penyimpananku."

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?!" Teriak Kise-kun.

Aku terlonjak dan menoleh, melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu, mengawasiku dengan mata khawatir.

Aku mengusirnya, tetapi dia tidak bergeming. "Halo? Ya. Mati—ya. Keadaannya sudah menjadi kerangka. Aku menemukannya di dalam dinding palsu."

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kise lagi.

Aku membuat wajah memelas padanya. "Maaf?" Aku bertanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Aku sedang diganggu oleh karyawanku, katakan itu lagi?" Aku menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Aku benar-benar waras. Terima kasih sudah memeriksanya."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sampai polisi tiba," jawabku.

Kise-kun mengunci toko suvenir dan mengikutiku keluar dari pintu belakang setelah aku selesai menelepon dan menyelesaikan urusanku di kamar mandi. Dia berlari di depanku, meletakkan tangan di dadaku, dan menghentikanku seolah-olah aku pria depresi yang ingin bunuh diri.

Mungkin sedikit frustrasi. Aku berhenti merokok sebulan yang lalu. Dan itu benar-benar membunuhku. Bagaimanapun. Melakukannya benar-benar membutuhkan perjuangan. Kise-kun berdiri di hadapanku, tubuh tingginya menjulang, aku sampai harus mendongak untuk menatapnya. Dan tidak sulit baginya untuk menahanku menggunakan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa dengan keberadaanku sebagai bos di sini mengganggunya. Dia lebih muda. Kise-kun berpakaian seperti... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Seperti laki-laki yang baik. Aku? Aku hampir menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun dan masih mengenakan jeans ketat dan kaos murah. Rambutku kadang tidak beraturan jika aku lupa melihat cermin. Yah, lagipula siapa yang peduli?

"Apakah benar ada mayat di rumah?" Tanya Kise-kun, suaranya berbisik.

Aku meletakkan tangan di pinggulku. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda!" Balasku sambil memukul lengannya pelan.

Kise-kun menyilangkan lengannya yang besar dan berotot.

"Maaf, maaf. Itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus meminta sebatang rokok atau wiski."

"Kau terlihat cemas."

"Oh ya? Tambah blowjob ke dalam daftar kebutuhanku kalau begitu."

"Aku bisa menawarkan salah satu dari tiga hal itu, tapi kau harus menebak yang mana."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan melambaikan tangan. "Aku sudah sebulan penuh tanpa sebatang rokok. Aku tidak ingin menghisapnya beberapa jam sebelum Akashi-kun tiba."

"Aku tidak menawarkan rokok." Kise-kun menyeringai.

Aku tertawa. "Hati-hati, kawan."

Dia melangkah ke samping, tidak lagi menghalangi jalanku. "Kerangka di balik dinding palsu?"

Aku mulai berjalan menuju beranda rumah. Murasakibara-kun masih tertidur di kursinya.

"Yap."

"Apa itu sudah tua?"

"Hmm?"

Kise-kun berhenti berjalan. "Maksudku... apa masih ada daging menempel di sana?"

"Tidak. Kerangka itu sudah tua. Semua sudah berubah warna dan berdebu."

Dia mendongak, mengamati jendela lantai tiga. "Siapa yang menaruhnya di sana?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Apa kau pikir dia dibunuh?"

"Dibunuh?" Kataku, lalu menatap Kise-kun. "Kenapa kau menganggap dia dibunuh?"

"Seseorang mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya," jawabnya. "Siapa yang melakukan itu jika orang itu meninggal karena sebab alami?"

"Aku kira kau benar." Aku menangkap Kise-kun memberi lirikan gugup. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu itu hanya takhayul lokal—"

"Tidak," aku menyela. "Jangan katakan itu."

"Tapi semua orang bilang rumah itu angker!" Kise-kun mengatakannya dengan histeris.

"Tidak. Kasamatsu-san yang mengatakan itu." Aku menunjuk ke toko roti di seberang jalan. Kasamatsu-san terlihat sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Semuanya, Kurokocchi," Kise-kun bersikeras. "Semua penduduk setempat mengatakan itu Kapten Kiyoshi."

"Murasakibara-kun tidak," jawabku, menunjuk ke beranda.

Kise-kun memutar bola matanya. "Murasakicchi juga tidak percaya pada sabun antibakteri."

"Tunggu, apa?"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah—jika hantu itu nyata, aku punya cukup alasan untuk menghantui tempat ini, jika aku tahu kalau tubuhku berdesakan di dalam dinding selama lebih dari seratus tahun."

"Kise-kun," aku memulai, "Aku sudah mengelola rumah ini selama dua tahun. Aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku di sini daripada di rumahku sendiri. Aku benar-benar dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa tempat ini tidak angker."

"Aku sudah melihat banyak hal," Kise-kun masih belum mau menyerah. "Tidak di sini, tapi di rumah nenekku. Rumah itu sudah tua. Kami berbicara tentang Perang Revolusi yang sudah lama terjadi. Dan kadang-kadang, di malam hari... aku mendengar seseorang berjalan naik dan turun tangga dengan sepatu bot berat. Hanya ada kami berdua di sana. Suatu kali," dia melanjutkan, "Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengikuti suara itu."

Angin sepoi-sepoi mendesir daun-daun pohon mangga. Beberapa buah mengendur dan jatuh ke jalan beraspal tanpa bersuara. Obrolan pagi dan tawa para turis mulai memenuhi jalanan yang hanya dipisahkan pagar kayu putih kami, tetapi kedengarannya ... jauh. Seperti ada gelembung yang membungkus kami berdua.

"Seorang pria berdiri di ruang tamu," kata Kise-kun. Wajahnya pucat, dan dia menjilat bibirnya. "Dia hanya berdiri di sana, Kurokocchi. Dengan senapan di atas satu bahu dan topi tua di kepalanya. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arahku, dia berkata, 'Aku harus pergi berperang.'"

Aku tidak percaya pada hantu. Dan aku tidak percaya Kise-kun. Tapi kami cukup bersahabat pada titik ini, dan orang ini terlalu manis untuk berbohong, jadi ceritanya membuatku... bingung. Udara dingin tiba-tiba merayapi tulang belakangku.

"Kuroko-san?" Aku melompat mendengar panggilan namaku, dan Kise-kun meraih bahuku. Gelembung di sekitar kami pecah, dan raungan pagi Seirin yang sibuk menyerbu taman.

Ada seorang petugas berpakaian sederhana berdiri di luar pagar.

"Oh ya! Itu aku. Terima kasih sudah datang."

Aku meninggalkan Kise-kun dan bergegas membuka kunci gerbang dan mengizinkannya masuk ke kebun.

"Detektif Hyuuga. Aku diberitahu ada mayat di properti ini," katanya.

Dia tinggi (baik, semua orang, menurut standarku). Rambut hitam, tidak ada fitur yang benar-benar menonjol. Dia tidak jelek atau apa pun, hanya semacam seseorang yang berbaur dengan kerumunan dan kau tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Kecuali matanya. Mereka tajam seperti pecahan kaca. Jelas seorang polisi, bahkan dalam celana panjang dan kemeja polosnya.

"Sudah ada banyak mayat yang kau temukan, Kuroko-san?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Aku memiliki pemahaman yang cukup tentang anatomi manusia untuk mengetahui perbedaan antara kerangka plastik dari toko dan yang asli."

Mulut Hyuuga menegang. Ya, aku juga bisa lancang, kawan.

"Keberatan jika kau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Aku mengangguk dan memimpin jalan ke tangga teras. Aku membuka kedua pintu, mengabaikan dengkuran Murasakibara-kun, dan masuk ke rumah.

"Kerangka itu ada di lantai tiga," kataku, mulai menaiki tangga.

"Bagaimana tepatnya kau bisa menemukannya, Kuroko-san?" Tanya si detektif.

"Kuroko," kataku. "Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghapus wallpaper lama di lemari. Aku kira selama proses itu aku menemukan semacam gerendel, dinding palsu itu memberi jalan, dan Skelly—uh, dia terjatuh dari dalam."

"Menemukan banyak tempat persembunyian di rumah ini?"

"Bukan hobiku. Hanya satu."

Aku memimpin Hyuuga menyeberangi aula lantai dua dan naik tangga lagi. Ketika kami sampai di lantai ketiga, aku berjalan ke lemari.

Kerangka itu hilang.


End file.
